


Laura's Heart

by locness



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla (Web Series) RPF, Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-01 17:52:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5215118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/locness/pseuds/locness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura's never said it, but Carmilla realizes just how Laura's heart gives away the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Pardon any silly mistakes. This is my first Carmilla fanfic and I did this out of excitement and lack of sleep, all from my phone. Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave comments and feedback :)

She's never said it. 

You've never said it directly to her, either. It has been vocalized, though. By you and your "can we pretend to run away if I asked" request. By your sister always naming it just by looking at you both. Even if you both denied it the first time, it's been said; And after that first time, you've never denied it again. 

You love Laura Hollis. In over a century you haven't loved anyone like you do her. You were happiest with her at your side... with her in your arms.  
You think about how you felt when you broke up with her. You release a bitter laugh. You broke your own heart when you ended your relationship. Serves you right, you think. 

 

You still remember the way it felt to have her lips caught between yours. The way her hands always ended up by your face and wrapped in your hair, and how she always leaned in for one more kiss.

You look beside you at a sleeping Laura. The library still has you trapped and aside from watching old vhs tapes, eating junk food, and the occasional interaction with Ginger Scientist over there, the only other thing you can do is reminisce about the past. 

One of the things you've never discussed has been your vampire hearing. Sure, you've talked about your vampire speed, strength, and your lust for blood. You've even talked about your ability to set fire to things and slightly discussed your new ability, even if it was nowhere near as powerful as Mattie's. But you've never discussed your hearing.

 

Your favorite thing about having vampire hearing is listening to Laura. More specifically, Laura's heart. You learned to identify what each of her heart's beating patterns meant. When she was happy or sad, when she was with her friends or alone, and when she was just with you. You could always tell which heart beat was Laura's in a crowded room. Even from across the room. 

Your favorite of those patterns was how her heart always sped up just the right amount whenever the two of you kissed. The same happened when you held hands, or even just talked about the two of you as a couple. But you hadn't held hands or kissed or done any of that in some time now. And your heart broke a little bit more.

A small smile creeps onto your lips. Nevertheless, you can still hear your favorite sound in the world. You'd hear it when your sister spoke about your foolish love for the human girl in her presence. There are times when Laura watches you when she thinks you're unaware. You can sense her eyes on you, and her heart singing for you, even here in the library. In those moments, she only looks away when you look up in her direction and that beating of her heart quickens before it slows. You smile to yourself some more as you realize what you have always known and what Laura's heart has always shared. 

You look at the girl who is sleeping a few feet from you. You get up and place another blanket over her. "Laura." You whisper into the air so she won't wake. And just then her heart plays what you recognize as your favorite song, singing, "I love you, Carmilla" like it has been for some time now. Just like that, you feel hopeful and in love.


	2. Carmilla Sleeps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after Carmilla realizes Laura loves her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And again, on a sleepless night I write! Same deal as before, sleep deprived and from my phone. Thanks for reading!
> 
>  
> 
> Also, I may post another chapter from Laf's POV on how they see these two. Feel free to let me know what you think about that!

You wake up cozy and warm, realizing you have Carmilla's blanket above your own. You wonder how you got ahold of it. Sure, you're notorious for stealing the blankets you share. But that was when you slept on the same bed. 

These days, you sleep on couches found in the library. While it is in the same room, it is nowhere near as close as you were used to. 

You realize Carmilla probably gave you her blanket. Being a vampire means she isn't affected by cold, and only liked the feel of the material on her skin. You smile to yourself. She's always looking out for you. 

You look around the room for her as you sit up and see her on her own couch sleeping. You get up quitely, and place both yours and her blanket gently on her. Your heartbeat racing a bit as you lay them on her without waking her. 

You see a small smile on her lips as she sleeps. You can't help what you do. You kneel beside her, lean down and place a kiss on her head. That's when it hits you. A swell of emotions rush to you and you can't help the tears that threaten to spill over. In a little over a year you both have been through so much, lost so much. She has taught you a lot, and you simply can't imagine a life without Carmilla Karnstein. 

You run your fingers gently through her hair. Your heart picks up its speed as you think "I'm so in love with this girl". Gentle fingers hold onto yours and you hear a small whisper saying "I know."


End file.
